De Beste Aardappelgratin ter Wereld
by CartoonJessie
Summary: AU Humor HP7. Terwijl het trio dagelijks hun leven riskeert in de zoektocht naar Zielementen, dient Draco de drie dappere Griffoendors door... aardappelgratin te bereiden. Zullen zijn kookkunsten Hermelien kunnen kalmeren na een frustrerende dag?


**Author's note  
**Dit verhaal zul je ook terugvinden in de Bibliotheek van het Dreuzels forum. (Onder de Korte Schrijfsels, in mijn topic: Jessie's Kortverhalen.) Ooit heb ik er een tweede plaats mee gewonnen bij een schrijfwedstrijd van Dreuzels.  
Read and review?  
Of check anders mijn andere one-shots uit.

**Inleiding  
**Dit kortverhaal speelt zich af tijdens het zevende jaar. Harry, Ron en Hermelien zijn al enkele maanden op zoek naar de Gruzielementen die ze moeten vernietigen. De thuisbasis van waaruit ze werken is een verlaten huis in de Halvemaanstraat, dicht bij de plek waar Harry's ouders woonden. Maar deze plek is nu ook het huis van Draco Malfidus, die uit angst Voldemort en de Dooddoeners verlaten heeft.

**De Beste Aardappelgratin Ter Wereld**

Draco roerde met een houten lepel door de peperroomsaus en draaide het vuur waarop de biefstuk stond te bakken zachter. Een belletje rinkelde en Draco deed snel twee ovenwanten aan.  
Er kwam een ongelooflijke warmte uit de oven en Draco bekeek zijn aardappelgratin.  
Perfect goud. _Zoals altijd._  
Tevreden haalde Draco de kom aardappelgratin uit de oven en zette hij die op de gedekte tafel neer. Het was buiten donker en enkele lantaarns zorgden voor licht in de houten keuken. Maar er mochten nog wat kaarsen aan op tafel, want in de schemering was amper te zien dat zijn aardappelgratin de meest egale goude kleur had van alle aardappelgratins in de wereld.  
Hij gaf het zelf niet graag toe, maar eigenlijk was hij best trots op zijn nieuwe status van keukenprinses. Drie maanden geleden had hij Harry kunnen overtuigen van zijn goede bedoelingen. Vreemdgenoeg had Harry hem onmiddelijk geloofd toen hij zei dat hij niet had willen vluchten met Sneep, dat hij niet betrokken had willen geraken bij de dood van Perkamentus en dat hij helemaal niet een Dooddoener wilde zijn. En nog vreemder dan dat was het voorstel van Harry dat Draco hemzelf, Hermelien en Ron zou kunnen helpen.  
Eerst had hem dat niet zo'n goed idee geleken. Het was te gevaarlijk om te zoeken naar Zielementen en zo in contact te komen met andere Dooddoeners, maar dat had Harry niet in gedachten gehad toen hij het over "helpen" had.  
Nee, Harry had het eigenlijk over huiselvenwerk gehad.  
De ironie van Harry's voorstel had Draco weten te beledigen, maar achteraf gezien was hij er niet zo ontevreden mee. Hij zat hier nu wel veilig de lekkerste aardappelgratin ter wereld te bereiden terwijl Harry en zijn sidekicks dagelijks hun leven riskeerden, op zoek naar Gruzielementen en constant het doelwit waren van de Dooddoeners die hun pad kruisten.  
Draco hoorde opeens gekraak in de gang en hij verstomde even, totdat hij de stemmen van Harry en Hermelien hoorde en de gedachte dat er Dooddoeners in het huis waren uit zijn hoofd kon bannen.  
"Hermelien, je kan hem niet helpen!"  
"Jawel, ik ben er zeker van dat ik in een boek eens heb gelezen hoe men een..."  
"Lezen is niet genoeg! Als je iets verkeerd doet, is Ron dadelijk zijn been kwijt, wil je daarvoor verantwoordelijk zijn?"  
"Nou... nee... Maar ik..."  
"Jongens, hou eens op met dat geruzie. Ik heb pijn en als jullie nog lang doorgaan heb ik dadelijk helemaal geen gevoel meer in mijn been."  
"Zwijg Ron, we gaan naar Molly."  
"Maar laat mij..."  
"Nee, Hermelien. Ik wil Ron niet kwijt!"  
"Ik leef nog, hoor."  
"Zwijg Ron, we gaan zo."  
"Goed, ga dan, maar de volgende keer dat jullie je vingers nog eens snijden aan jullie kerstkaartjes mogen jullie ook naar Molly gaan! Ik blijf niet opdraaien om jullie stommiteiten goed te maken!"  
"Hoeft toch niet, Hermelien, we gaan toch naar Molly?"  
"ARGH!"  
Draco hoorde iemand woedend door de gang stampen en een seconde later hoorde hij twee plofjes, als teken dat twee mensen waren verdwijnseld.  
De deur werd open gegooid en Hermelien stampte woedend naar binnen.  
Draco keek haar vragend aan.  
Hermelien zag de voormalige Zwadderaar staan, met een keukenschortje voorgebonden en twee ovenwanten aan zijn handen en haar frustratie werd er niet minder op.  
"MANNEN!" zei ze agressief en ze zette zich aan de tafel neer.  
Draco slikte terwijl hij zag hoe Hermelien met gebalde vuisten naar zijn aardappelgratin keek.  
Ze zou vast niet merken hoe perfect goud zijn aardappelgratin was.  
"Wil je erover praten?" stelde hij voorzichtig voor, maar ze schoot hem een woedende blik toe.  
Ze vertrouwde hem niet en dat wisten ze allebei.  
Draco wendde snel zijn blik af en keerde terug naar zijn biefstuk en peperroomsaus.  
"Eten Harry en Ron vanavond nog mee?"  
Hij had amper die vraag gesteld of er was een luid gekletter aan scherven te horen achter zijn rug. Verschrokken draaide hij zich terug om en zag hij hoe Hermelien met haar toverstaf de borden en glazen aan de plaatsen van Harry en Ron had laten knallen tegen de muur, waardoor ze in scherven op de grond waren gevallen.  
Draco slikte weeral.  
"Als je Grieks had willen eten, had je het gewoon deze ochtend moeten zeggen hoor."  
"Alsof je dan geluisterd zou hebben!" mopperde Hermelien terwijl ze haar toverstaf terug wegstak en keek naar de scherven die op de grond lagen.  
Draco trok een wenkbrauw omhoog.  
"Wat bedoel je daarmee?"  
"Dat het toch niets uitmaakt wat ik te zeggen heb," gromde ze. "Al hing je leven ervanaf, dan zou je nog niet luisteren."  
"Euh..." Draco kon niet volgen en keek schaapachtig om zich heen. "Denk je?"  
"Vast wel," zei Hermelien stil en bitter. "Naar mij wordt toch niet geluisterd. Kennelijk vinden jongens het belangrijker om de held uit te hangen dan om te leven."  
Draco vroeg zich af wat er gebeurd was. Kennelijk had Harry of Ron één of andere gevaarlijke stunt uitgehaald waar Hermelien niet mee akkoord was gegaan.  
"Ik vind het niet belangrijk om de held uit te hangen," verdedigde Draco zichzelf terwijl hij een aantal kaarsen op tafel aandeed. "Ik vind leven belangrijker."  
Hermelien rolde met haar ogen.  
"Ja maar jij bent gewoon een lafaard."  
Draco haalde zijn schouders op. Daar had ze gelijk in. Maar hij schaamde zich er niet voor. Hij blaasde de lucifer waarmee hij de kaarsen had aangedaan uit en keerde terug naar het vuur.  
Hij nam de pan met de biefstuk en de pan met saus vast en zette die op tafel.  
"Honger?"  
"Neen."  
Draco keek teleurgesteld. Het zag er niet naar uit dat iemand zijn perfect goude aardappelgratin zou eten vandaag. Misschien wilde ze wat vers pompoensap.  
"Dorst?"  
"Enkel bloeddorstig," gromde Hermelien en ze keek nog steeds woedend naar de scherven die op de grond lagen.  
"Nou..." zei Draco voorzichtig. "Je weet dat ik de biefstuk altijd extra bloederig laat."  
Hermelien keek opeens vreemd op van de scherven en keek Draco aan.  
Hij kon niet anders dan grinniken.  
"Je spot met mij!" zei Hermelien ontzet.  
Draco verschrok zich even. Hij had gewoon gelachen om zijn eigen grapje.  
"Nee, nee... Natuurlijk niet!"  
"Wel! Je vindt dit best grappig he?"  
"Nee... Ik bedoel... Daarom lach ik niet... Maar..."  
"Waarom lach je dan wel?" vroeg Hermelien hem aanvallend terwijl ze met haar vork agressief in een stuk biefstuk stak. Draco slikte even, maar vermande zich toen ze het stuk biefstuk op haar bord liet vallen en peperroomsaus nam.  
"Ik wil je enkel opvrolijken."  
"Met wat, met sarcastische opmerkingen?" vroeg Hermelien spottend.  
"Ik zou niet weten hoe anders..." zei hij verdedigend.  
Hermelien zette de peperroomsaus terug en hield zich even stil.  
"Ik weet echt niet hoe anders," herhaalde Draco en hij zuchtte. Alles wat hij zei vatte ze toch altijd verkeerd op. Ellendig nam hij de pan met biefstuk, maar opeens voelde hij haar hand op de zijne en keek hij verrast op. Hermelien haar woede leek bijna volledig weg en ze keek hem verontschuldigend aan.  
"Sorry," zei Hermelien simpel. "Jij hebt me niets gedaan vandaag." Ze zuchtte terwijl ze keek naar hetgeen er nog op tafel stond. "En je aardappelgratin ziet er weer perfect goud uit."  
Draco grijnsde.  
"Ik dacht al dat het je nooit zou opvallen!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermelien hielp hem die avond met het opruimen van de keuken. Voor hem was dat geen vanzelfsprekendheid. Toen hij was ingetrokken bij het trio, hadden ze zijn toverstaf afgenomen. Ze wilden niet riskeren dat hij zich tegen hen zou keren, maar dat was hij nooit van plan geweest, al begreep hij hun argwaan maar al te goed.  
Maar deze avond hoefde hij dus niet in zijn eentje alles af te ruimen, af te wassen, of de scherven op de grond op te kuisen. Hermelien kon deze taken in drie minuten afhandelen, terwijl hij er altijd een uur mee bezig was.  
"Laten we naar de living gaan," stelde Hermelien voor toen ze klaar waren.  
Draco was even verrast van dat voorstel. Hij zat nooit bij hen in de living. Hij zorgde enkel dat het vuur brandde als ze terug kwamen en dat de living er netjes bij lag.  
Maar hij durfde niet anders dan Hermelien te volgen toen ze voor hem op naar de living wandelde.  
Ze gooide een blok hout op het vuur en zette zich in de zetel neer. Draco ging naast haar zitten. Hij had niet veel keus: er was slechts één zetel.  
"Wanneer denk je dat Harry en Ron terugkomen?" vroeg Draco.  
"Interesseert me niets," zei Hermelien hard. "Molly zal hen vast en zeker nog eten maken en als Rons wonde inderdaad was veroorzaakt door een verstijvingsvloek, zal ze minstens anderhalf uur bezig zijn om dat te genezen."  
"Dooddoeners tegengekomen?"  
Hermelien liet een "hmpf!"-geluid eruit komen en staarde in het vuur.  
"Tegengekomen? Opgezocht, zeg maar!" Ze leek helemaal niet tevreden. "Als je weet dat er Dooddoeners zijn, zoek je toch zeker geen gevecht met hen? Voor hetzelfde was de spreuk die Ron trof een Doodsvloek geweest! Hoe stom kun je zijn?"  
Draco staarde ook stil in het vuur. Hij had al vaker opmerkingen gehoord van Hermelien over de roekeloosheid van Harry en Ron. Het was niet de eerste keer dat ze zich in een gevecht hadden gestort met Dooddoeners. Hij leefde mee met Hermelien en zou niet graag in haar schoenen willen staan.  
Opeens werd Draco opgeschrokken door een stekende pijn in zijn linkerarm. Instinctief klemde hij zijn rechterarm eromheen en rillingen liepen over zijn rug.  
Hermelien zag hoe zijn gezicht wit trok en keek hem ongerust aan.  
"Wat is er?"  
"Hij roept zijn Dooddoeners bij elkaar..." zei Draco voorzichtig terwijl hij zijn mouw optrok. Het Duistere Teken op zijn arm was zwart gekleurd.  
Hermelien keek er met grote ogen naar.  
Telkens als het Duistere Teken brandde op zijn arm, liepen er rillingen over zijn rug. Rillingen van angst.  
"Doet het pijn?" vroeg Hermelien stil en Draco keek haar even aan.  
"Nee hoor," stelde hij haar gerust. "Maar het is ook niet een aangenaam gevoel. Ik voel me er nooit door op mijn gemak. Ik denk altijd dat hij me gaat weten te vinden door het Teken."  
Draco zweeg weer. Hij kon misschien beter zwijgen tegen Hermelien. Hij was zo ook al een grote lafaard. Hij hoefde niet zijn angsten voor Voldemort tegen haar te verkondigen, ze zou hem enkel uitlachen. Zij had hem ondertussen ook al enkele malen in het echt gezien en zij was hem wel levend weten te ontkomen, ook al wist hij dat zij een bedreiging voor hem was. Dat wilde heel wat zeggen.  
"Ik vind het heel dapper wat je hebt gedaan."  
Draco keek haar even verward aan. Haar blik was zacht en ze glimlachte zelfs.  
"Wat dan?" vroeg hij verdwaasd.  
"Dat je hem hebt verraden en ons om hulp durfde te vragen."  
Draco bloosde van al die positieve aandacht.  
"Daar is niets dappers aan... Ik was bang van hem," gaf hij eerlijk toe.  
"En volgens mij zijn alle Dooddoeners bang van hem. Maar niet één van hen is dapper genoeg hem te verlaten, laat staan om hulp aan te bieden aan zijn grootste vijanden. Behalve jij."  
Draco zag ondertussen erg rood.  
"Zoveel hulp bied ik ook weer niet. Ik poets wat, was wat, kook wat... Niet bepaald iets waar ik trots op moet zijn."  
Hermelien glimlachte.  
"Zo erg is het ook weer niet. En je mag best wel trots zijn. Je doet het uitstekend. Je maakt de beste aardappelgratin die er is."  
Draco grijnsde, maar zijn rode wangen werden er niet minder om.  
"Nou ja, daar ben ik ook best wel trots op."  
Hermelien lachte ook.  
Draco's lach veranderde in een glimlach en hij keek weer naar het vuur.  
"Ik vind het fijn dat ik met je kan praten," zei Hermelien terwijl ze zijn hand nam.  
Draco's hart maakte een sprong toen hij dit merkte en hij kon het stotteren niet helpen.  
"Da... Dat geeft nee... niets."  
Hermelien glimlachte en boog zich naar hem toe en kuste hem op zijn wang. Verward bleef Draco zitten terwijl ze rechtstond en naar de deur van de kamer liep.  
"Ik ga slapen."  
Hij besefte amper wat hij deed, maar opeens sprong hij recht uit de zetel.  
"Wacht, Hermelien," zei hij opeens luider dan hij bedoeld had en hij schrok even van zijn eigen stem.  
Hermelien draaide zich om en keek hem nog steeds met die vriendelijke blik aan. Hij stapte langzaam naar haar toe en keek haar onwennig aan.  
"Hey, eh, je bent toch niet nog steeds boos omwille van eh... vroeger?"  
Hermelien keek hem even vragend aan.  
"Van op Zweinstein?" vroeg Draco aarzelend. "Van die keren dat ik je uitlachte, of toen je die reusachtige tanden kreeg en toen ik afdelingspunten van Griffoendor trok en... ehm. Je krijgt het idee wel... Van vroeger dus?"  
Hermelien glimlachte breed.  
"Nee, waarom?"  
"Nou, ik..."  
Draco wist niet wat hij wilde zeggen. Hij wist niet eens wat hij voelde. En nu keek ze hem zo uitnodigend en vriendelijk aan. Misschien moest hij het gewoon erop wagen.  
Hij nam haar beide handen opeens vast en kuste haar.  
Hermelien haar wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog, maar ze sloot haar ogen wel. En terwijl hij haar kuste, liet ze zijn handen los en omhelsde ze hem.  
Hun kus werd verbroken toen opeens twee kraken te horen waren en Draco hield onmiddellijk op, al leek Hermelien dat het ergste te vinden van hen twee.  
"Hermelien!" bracht Harry er walgend uit.  
Hermelien en Draco draaiden zich naar Harry en Ron, die beiden een uitdrukking van horror op hun gezicht hadden.  
"Waarom deed je dat nou?" vroeg Ron, alsof hij niet eens kon geloven wat hij net had gezien.  
Draco was ongelooflijk rood, maar Hermelien keek haar twee beste vrienden enkel hooghartig aan en glimlachte sluw.  
"Ik bedankte hem gewoon."  
"Voor wat?" vroeg Harry met een krankzinnige ondertoon.  
Hermelien haalde haar schouders op.  
"Voor zijn geweldige aardappelgratin. Het is echt de beste aardappelgratin ter wereld."  
Harry en Ron keken verward na hoe ze zich omdraaide en de kamer verliet.  
"Ik ga slapen. Goedenacht, jongens."  
De deur sloot zich terug achter haar en Draco werd rood terwijl de blikken van de twee Griffoendors nu uitsluitend op hem waren gericht.  
Draco kuchte nerveus.  
"Eh... Moeten jullie ook nog wat hebben?"

**The end**


End file.
